Delicious
by Ranguvar27
Summary: A one shot that arose out of a conversation I had with a friend on IMDB. Alannah goes looking for Stayne, and comes across a most delectable sight. Strong T warning.


Delicious

_**Author's Note-This story arose out of a conversation I had with a friend on IMDB about how…terrible(lol) it would have been to have a scene in the movie where Stayne gets topless-and wet. (Pauses to drool) Drsanticano, this is for you. **_

Alannah smiled as she watched Katarina playing in the main garden at Marmoreal. Michael was sitting on a blanket, his deep black eyes taking in every move that his sister made. He was only a few weeks old, but it was clear that he and Katarina shared a special and deep bond. He laughed as she made silly faces at him.

Alannah giggled, and then looked around in slight concern. Stayne had said that he had some chores to do at home, but then would be along soon. That had been over an hour ago, and Alannah was beginning to worry. She wanted to go check to make sure things were okay, but she wasn't about to leave her children alone. She gnawed her lip, and then sighed in relief as she noticed Alice heading towards her. "Alice!" she waved her friend over, relief on her face.

Alice came over, and smiled. "You look happy to see me."

Alannah nodded. "I always am, but this time I'm more relieved than anything. Would you mind watching Katarina and Michael for a bit? I'm going to go see what's keeping Ilosivic. I'm getting a bit worried. There weren't that many chores to do."

Alice nodded. "I'd be glad to."

Alannah sighed in relief, and then set out for the cottage. Upon her arrival, she noticed that there was no movement within, and thinking that perhaps Stayne had fallen asleep, she began to head inside to wake him up. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound-the swish, thud of an axe against wood that seemed to be coming from deep within the garden. She listened for a few more moments, trying to hone in on where exactly the sound was coming from. She found it, and headed into the garden, walking straight towards the culprit.

The sound grew louder, and Alannah realized it was coming from a clearing off to her right. She turned towards it, and pushed her way through a particularly thick hedge into the clearing. She gaped at the sight before her.

Stayne was swinging an axe, steadily chopping a tree that had fallen during the last Underland storm. His shirt was off, and his back, arm, and shoulder muscles flexed deliciously with each swing of the axe. Alannah let her gaze wander up and down him, and she moaned. Oh, Time but her husband was sexy! Stayne glanced around, and Alannah quickly hid behind a tree so she could watch without being seen-or so she thought.

Stayne shrugged to himself, and then continued to chop, going at a slower pace. He grinned as he heard once again the unmistakable sound of someone moaning in longing, and spoke to the air. "You know, it's such a hot day. I'm really glad I had the foresight to bring along a jug of water to keep myself nice and cool. I think I'll take a break, get cooled off."

He picked up the jug, and turned towards the clump of trees he was sure Alannah was hiding behind, and with a wicked smirk, began to slowly pour the water over his head.

Alannah had to clutch the tree trunk near her to keep from fainting in desire as she watched the water trail slowly down his muscular chest. She groaned and licked her lips, imagining how delicious that water would taste. She shut her eyes, and moaned louder.

Stayne had heard her. He grinned wickedly, and quickly walked over to where she was hiding, the jug of water still in his hands. She was leaning against a tree trunk, her eyes closed. He closed the distance between them, and then upended the jug onto her head.

Alannah's eyes flew open in shock as the cold water hit her, and she opened her mouth to unleash a barrage on Stayne. But any speech was driven from her by sheer desire as she gazed at his wonderfully wet torso. She was vaguely aware that his arms were on either side of her, pinning her against the tree. With an effort, she tore her gaze away from that delicious flesh to look into his eye. His gaze was heated, and she felt herself melting underneath it.

Stayne crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with wild abandon. She moaned, leaning into him and kissing back with equal passion. He moved down to her throat, and she cried aloud as his tongue slowly licked the water from her suddenly hot flesh. She suddenly pulled away, and Stayne looked at her, slightly bewildered.

"Alannah, what are you…" he stopped speaking, moaning in pleasure as she leaned forward and kissed his chest, slowly lapping up the water that slowly flowed down. She followed the trails up and down his chest, licking every inch of him. Stayne groaned as she slowly licked his throat.

Alannah was becoming aware that her dress was much too constricting on her. She wondered why she had ever worn a dress that was so tight, and she decided that she needed it off-now.

"Ilosivic? Can you do me a favor?"

Stayne moaned, and Alannah smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. My dress is really tight, would you mind taking it off for me?"

Stayne grinned at her, then reached behind her and found the ties on her dress. He undid them, going at a slow, leisurely pace. Alannah moaned in desire and frustration.

Stayne slowly peeled off her wet dress, moaning as her body revealed itself to his gaze. He had made love to her hundreds of times, yet she never failed to astound him. He looked at her, and she smiled invitingly. That was all he needed.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, and then kissed her as hard as he could. She growled, and kissed him back just as fiercely. At the same time, she lifted her leg and placed it on his waist, then wrapped her arms around him, yanking him forward so they were pressed together.

Stayne felt as if fireworks had gone off in his brain as Alannah slowly ran her bare leg up and down his trousers, creating the most delicious friction. He slowly stroked her leg, moving upwards, and she moaned in ecstasy.

Stayne moved his hand and lips her chest, which was still covered by a thin shift. He gently kneaded her breast through the silky material, and Alannah gasped. The gasp turned into a sharp cry as he licked her, his tongue lavishing her through the shift.

"Delicious", he growled softly. Alannah's response was a guttural moan.

"Get…shift…off…me." She gasped.

Stayne slid his hands down to the bottom of her shift, and gathered it in his fists. He then knelt in front of her so her stomach was level to his gaze. She gazed down at him, her eyes glazed with hot longing. He lifted her shift a bit, and then kissed the bare flesh, slowly licking and sucking. Alannah cried out, her breath coming in short pants as Stayne slowly moved upwards, lavishing every inch of her. The water that he had poured over her had not dried completely, and he eagerly lapped up the beads of water that had gathered on her breasts. He smirked as he heard her guttural growl, and slowly pulled her shift over her head. She gazed at him, her eyes blazing red with lust and desire.

"Ilosivic, if you don't take me RIGHT NOW…"

Stayne smirked at her, then pinned her against the tree, pressing himself into her. He slid his hands down to her underpants, and swiftly pulled them down. She kicked them off, then reached out and slowly unbuttoned his trousers, gently stroking him. He shut his eye and moaned, pressing against her hand. She kissed him, her tongue slowly brushing against his lips. She gathered his bottom lip in hers, and sucked fiercely on it.

Stayne was vaguely aware that his trousers were off and around his ankles. He was also vaguely aware of the fact that should anyone come by, they would get quite an eyeful. But he didn't care. All that mattered was this beautiful goddess in front of him. His angel. His love. His wife. He had never wanted her more than he did at this moment, and he had thrown caution to the wind.

He kissed her, slow, deep kisses that left her shaking and trembling with need. At the same time, he slid his hand slowly up her inner thigh, caressing her. When he reached her center, he gently stroked her, his long fingers slowly moving over every inch of her.

For Alannah, it was as if everything around them had faded. Nothing mattered, not even the fact that they were about to make love in a very conspicuous place. The only thing that mattered, the only thing she was aware of, was the delicious feeling that her husband was causing in her, and Oh Time she wanted him so badly….

"Ilosivic…please…" she moaned, and Stayne smiled.

"Do you want me, my beauty?" he whispered in her ear.

"YES!" She cried.

Stayne slowly removed his hand from her center, and then slowly and lovingly entered her, his gaze never leaving hers. She began to move, her eyes fixed on his, and threw her head back in joy as he moved inside her, creating the most amazing sensations she had ever felt.

Stayne had never felt more carnal than he did at that moment. He moved his lips to her throat, biting it, and she cried aloud, grinding herself deeper into him. He thrust hard against her, and she shouted his name in pure joy.

Their lovemaking was fierce, passionate, and heated-and by the time it was over, they were both panting hard. Both had been rocked to the core by multiple climaxes, and sweat was pouring down them.

Stayne leaned against her, breathing slowly. "You were absolutely delicious, my love."

Alannah smiled. "So were you. But I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, I left Katarina and Michael with Alice, and I have a feeling she expected me back quite a while ago-with you."

Stayne sighed. "Then I suppose we had better go and rescue her from our children."

Alannah nodded, and then began to dress. Stayne dressed as well, and they began to head back towards the garden where Alice was waiting.


End file.
